This invention relates to gas-powered curling devices which include a catalyst. More specifically, this invention relates to a hand-held curling iron having a tubular body defining a heating chamber which includes a catalyst substrate positioned in the tubular body.
In the past, gas-powered curling irons included various catalyst structures such as catalytic sleeves which were woven and treated with a catalytic material. In co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 047,260 entitled "Catalytically Heated Curling Device with Improved Ignition System", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,017, a catalyst means in the form of a woven sleeve with an unravelled end is provided to act as a flame arrester and increase ignition efficiency in a butane-powered curling iron. Such a prior art catalytic sleeve was primarily self-supporting relying on the structural integrity of the woven sleeve. In addition, the fluffed end of the woven catalytic sleeve, which acted as a flame arrester, was difficult to manufacture and obtain repeatability characteristics.
These prior art difficulties and disadvantages have been overcome by the practice of the instant invention in which an inner and outer support member positively locates the catalyst member with respect to the tubular body of the curling iron and with respect to the associated bi-metal thermostatic element. Further, such a structure permits the usage of a catalyst member made up of randomly oriented fibers, all in an efficient system.